Inventions like the present one are used to manipulate plastic “T-shirt bags” intended for home use or in a business office. The devices support the bag and hold it open for easy use, making it more likely that objects to be placed in the bag make it inside. When the bag is detached from the holder, it can be used to throw the contained trash away.
Trash bags used are usually plastic with handles already provided. The present invention uses unique handle restraint devices on its frame to hold the bag by its handles, allowing it to dangle freely from the frame.
The current state of the art includes similar bag restraint devices without the present invention's features. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,948 to Groth teaches a bag handling system that consists of two interlocking frames that snap together and a scoop to help with loading the bag. U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,033 to Russell & Retka shows a bag holder that hangs from a wall or door and possesses a simple bag handle restraint system.
The present invention possesses several features not anticipated by these inventions, and others, including a simple handle restraint system that accommodates multiple-sized handles and a simple, single-frame support that can be attached removably to a cabinet door, or used with a fold-out handle to allow the bag holder to be carried. These and other features distinguish the present invention from the prior art, and make it a unique contribution.